


I Can Fix That

by ejr



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Aromantic Grantaire, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, GEEZ JUST LITERALLY EVERYTHING, Grinding, Hickies, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, PWP, Picture taking, Safe Sane and Consensual, VERY consensual hooking up, aspec combeferre, hair pulling???, oh boy, very giggly sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejr/pseuds/ejr
Summary: Grantaire needs some lovin and Enjolras is happy to provide.





	I Can Fix That

Grantaire knew right away that today would be a bit rough. Well, rougher than usual. Their skin felt a little too tight in a frustratingly uncomfortable way- a way they’ve been dealing with for a few days now. Their frustration lies with the fact that when they got home, there was no one to cuddle with and take a nap with. No one to hug the day away with. No one to tell them  _ Hey, it’s okay! Gender is fake anyway!  _ When they were worried about how they were presenting. There was no one to  _ fuck _ or be close with, and that was actually driving them up the wall.

Being physically intimate wasn’t necessary. Neither was sex. No, Grantaire could manage without it, they didn’t  _ have  _ to have that in their life, but it sure was fucking nice sometimes.

With those thoughts chasing a circle around in their head, they rolled out of bed and headed to the Cafe Musain for a tall cup of Wakeup Call. Today it was a hot chocolate with sprinkles added on top. They sipped on the too-hot drink and ignored all of their taste buds burning off, heading right out of the musain until they heard a soft “Grantaire!” from behind them.  
  
It was Enjolras, comfortably seated in his regular spot. He waves them over with a welcoming smile.

“Hi, you’re up early.” He greets. Grantaire offers a non committal shrug. “Take a seat, I’m just finishing this up, then we can have a chat.” Enjolras says, his eyes already focused back on the screen of his laptop. Grantaire hums. They’re happy to wait for a bit anyway. Enjolras wasn’t bad company at all, even in silence. Grantaire distractedly watches as Enjolras chews his bottom lip, deep in thought. He really had fine lips, pink and pouty, perfectly kissable-

Grantaire clears their throat and idly sips the slowly cooling hot chocolate instead of gazing at Enjolras's mouth. How wildly inappropriate. Enjolras was very much spoken for. By  _ Combeferre _ . Fucking beautiful assholes, both of them.

“Just trying to get this conclusion right.” Enjolras mumbles. Grantaire takes that as an invitation to start a conversation.

“How long have you been working on it?”

“A while.” Enjolras sighs, sitting back and passing a hand over his eyes. “Normally I’d take a break and come back to it later, but I have to submit it in about two hours.” He leans forward again. “It’s not as strong a note as I’d like to end this essay on.”

Grantaire hums, considering. “I could read it over, if you wanted?” They ask carefully.

Enjolras looks up at them with a face bordering obscenely thankful. “Really? You would?”

“Sure.” Grantaire laughs. They reach for the laptop, which Enjolras happily hands them. 

“Thank you.” Enjolras sighs, leaning forward and dropping his head to the table with a thud. Grantaire reads the conclusion and considers it seriously, looking for words to be changed or sentences to be altered, because Enjolras was right. It didn't feel like enough. 

“What about…” Grantaire shifts the computer closer to Enjolras. Blinking blearily, Enjolras lifts his head and scoots closer to Grantaire to peer at his own writing. “Here.” Grantaire taps the screen with their finger. “Can’t you use some stronger call to action instead of an assumption? Like, try to inspire hope, not responsibility. Does that make sense?”

Enjolras nods. He slides the computer back and starts backspacing. With a few edits and a few new words, Enjolras sits back, looking proud of himself. “How about that?” Grantaire reads it over, noticing the subtle changes, nodding.

“Yeah! Yeah, just like that. Does that help?” Grantaire asks.

“It does, thank you so much, you're a saint.” Enjolras says, clearly relieved to be done with it. “Okay, let me just…” Work mode takes Enjolras again as he finishes up. A few more moments pass in silence as Grantaire watches amusedly at how Enjolras’s eyes slowly narrow the more he works. “There.” Enjolras loudly clicks his trackpad on his laptop and waits a few seconds before victoriously closing his laptop. “Done!”

“Cheers to that.” Grantaire says, taking a drink from their hot cocoa.

“So, how are you today?” Enjolras asks over his shoulder as he tucks his laptop away into his bag.

“Eh, you know.” Grantaire says, staring at the tabletop. They grin and look back at Enjolras. “I got my hot cocoa, I'm good now.”

“Is something wrong?” Enjolras, ever the observant, doesn't miss the chance to help.

“Not  _ wrong _ … just, I dunno. I've had better days, you know?”

“I'll listen if you need to talk, R.” Enjolras says sincerely. Grantaire inwardly sighs. How is Enjolras so good? So nice? 

“It's nothing major, really. Just some gender stuff. And uh. It's this whole big thing. But, uh, you know I'm aromantic, right?”

“Yes I do.”

“Well, since I'm aro, I don't date. Since I don't date, I don’t have many partners. I'm also demisexual?” Grantaire says, laughing weakly. “So I'm not gonna go have sex with random people just to fill that void. I guess I've just been a little lonely.”

“Even with all our friends?”

“Not that kind of lonely, Enjolras.”

“I see.” Enjolras says. Grantaire flusters, feeling like they've overshared yet again. “Would it make you feel better if I said I understand?”

Grantaire raises an eyebrow at Enjolras. “You do?”

“Well, sure. Combeferre is ace.”

“He is?”

“He prefers to keep it pretty quiet, so not a lot of people know. But long story short, he's ace and I respect that. I am very  _ not _ ace, however, so I can understand now you're feeling.”

“You… You two never had sex?”

“Of course not. I'd never ask that of him. He hates sex when it comes to the physical action, like when he is involved directly.”

“Oh.” Grantaire says. 

“I still love that man to the ends of the earth, whether or not we hold a sexual relationship.” Enjolras says.

“Oh, of course.” Grantaire scrambles. “I'm not saying anything against him, really-”

“And whatever he lacks in the sex department he more than makes up with literally everything else. Did you know he makes the  _ best _ creme brulee I've ever had?”

“Combeferre makes creme brulee?” Grantaire asks, bewildered. “That man burns toast, though.” Enjolras grins, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

“Many times he’s blamed it on the lack of control that the toaster brings. He calls them, and I quote, ‘powerful demons that are eager to ruin breakfast’. But yes, creme brulee, it's delicious. You should try it sometime.”

“Oh, uh, yeah! I'd love to.” Grantaire says earnestly. They laugh, running a hand through their hair. They can't think of something to say after that, so a silence falls, and they kind of wanna run out of the place, hot chocolate in hand.

“You know, I could help you.” Enjolras says, his voice dropped a little lower.

“Help me?”

“I have discussed it with Combeferre before, and he says he's okay if I have sex with other people.”

A hot flush chases its way up Grantaire's neck as the implication sets in. “What?”

“There are some rules and things, of course, but I'm positive he wouldn't mind if I helped you out. It’s kind of like an open relationship in that respect.” A sudden vision of Enjolras below them, pink pouted lips open on a moan, flashes through Grantaire's mind. It’s awfully tempting.

“Oh, I don't know.” Grantaire chuckles nervously. “Is that really okay? I don't know…”

“Sure. I wouldn't suggest it if it wasn't. You said you're demi, do you feel comfortable enough with me?” After a long moment, Grantaire nods. They've known Enjolras for a long time now, and they definitely would be comfortable. Enjolras looks pleased. “Of course, it's only a suggestion.” Enjolras says, sitting back. “It's up to you, but if you wanted, we could go right now.”

Grantaire tries to ignore the way their body is practically lighting up at the opportunity. “I think I'd feel better if we had some solid approval from Combeferre.” Grantaire says firmly. They roll their cup between their hands and look up at Enjolras, who nods understandingly, already fishing out his phone.

“Give me just a second.” He says, fingers tapping along the screen. The phone chimes pleasantly almost as soon as Enjolras sends off the message. He smiles gently.

Scooting closer to Grantaire, Enjolras lets them read the messages with his boyfriend.

Enjolras:  _ good morning. Would it be okay with you if I had sex with Grantaire? _

Combeferre:  _ if it's okay with them, I'm not stopping you xo _

Grantaire will never understand Enjolras’s talent for being straight forward. No beating around the bush here. 

Another message shows up on the screen. 

Combeferre:  _ just be safe and have fun! _

Enjolras:  _ we will. <3 _

Combeferre:  _ <3 <3  _

And just like that, the matter is settled. Grantaire trusts the pair enough to engage, knowing it's okay, because Combeferre never lies about his feelings, and Enjolras looks excited. Grantaire takes a moment to absorb the current emotion of feeling so wanted, so special.

They clear their throat. “We can go to my place.”

 

The walk to Grantaire's apartment is surprisingly enjoyable. Enjolras seems to be in a great mood, talking excitedly about whatever comes to mind. They're getting along so well, Grantaire doesn't even have the presence of mind to be shy about their humble and somewhat dingy apartment, as the duo step into the front room and close the door behind them.

“Well, this is it. You want a drink or something?” Grantaire asks, moving further into his flat. Enjolras trails behind them.

“No, thank you.”

“You hungry? I got some food…” Grantaire pops open the fridge and bends over to peer in it. “Well, maybe not.”

“That’s okay. I'm not hungry.” Enjolras says. Grantaire stands up and with a jolt realizes Enjolras is right behind them, casually sneaking his arms around their torso. They swallow and close the fridge door. Enjolras presses all along them, aligning perfectly to their back closely enough that Grantaire can feel each breath Enjolras takes.

“This okay?” Enjolras murmurs.

“Yeah. Uh. Yeah.” Grantaire manages. Their skin feels like its heating up like a popsicle left in the sun. Enjolras bends down to brush a few gentle kisses to the nape of Grantaire’s neck.

“This okay too?” Enjolras says, his breath tickling their skin and sending shivers down their spine.

“Oh, fuck yeah.” Grantaire breathes. “I, um, its been a while since I- I mean, it's, I'll probably be pretty wound up…” Grantaire admits.

“Me too.” Enjolras says, humming, his smile pressed against Grantaire's shoulder. “It's okay. We'll figure it out together.”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” Grantaire feels a bubble of elation lift into their chest, making their head buzz pleasantly.

“You mentioned gender issues earlier. Is there something I shouldn't do, something that might make you upset?” Enjolras asks gently.

Grantaire flushes happily with the concern. “No, no, it's fine.”

“You feel comfortable with being undressed in front of me?”

“Actually, most of my gender issues are how I  _ am _ dressed. So don't worry.”

“Okay.” Enjolras hums. “Just checking.” Enjolras’s hands slide down Grantaire’s hips and playfully tug at the edge of their shirt. “This can come off then?” Grantaire chuckles and turns around in Enjolras's hold, grabbing into Enjolras’s shirt at the shoulders.

“Only if this comes off.” They tease. Enjolras’s eyes fall to their lips, clearly lingering for a second before coming back up to their eyes. Grantaire grins crookedly.

“You want something?”

“Can I kiss you?” Enjolras asks politely.

“Hmm, I dunno. You come in here, all ready to fuck, but you hesitate at kissing?”

Enjolras huffs, his hands tightening at Grantaire's sides. “I'm just checking boundaries, R, I don't want to overstep-”

Grantaire leans forward and catches Enjolras’s words with their lips. Enjolras sighs through his nose but kisses them back, slowly at first, then a little deeper as they grow used to each other. Grantaire wasn't wrong about about how kissable Enjolras was- he looked every bit kissable as he is. Grantaire pulls back a little breathless.

“You were saying?”

“Fuck.” Enjolras breathes, his face flushed. He leans forward again. “You don't have to be gentle with me, you know.”

“You like it rough?”

“A little. Feels good when you press into me. Also, Combeferre refuses to be rough with me because he knows it turns me on.”

Grantaire throws their head back and laughs. “I can't believe your biggest cockblock is your own boyfriend!” Grantaire wraps their arms more firmly around Enjolras, casually lifting him clean off the ground and helping him tuck his legs around their waist.

“Oh.” Enjolras says, pleasantly pink in the face, now looking down at Grantaire. Grantaire takes note in their mind of the fact that Enjolras likes to be manhandled. “I knew those biceps weren't just for show.”

“Mm, yeah, I soley work out so I can lift blonde twinks. You caught me.” Grantaire says in a deadpan voice.

“Oh shut up.” Enjolras says, smiling and scrunching his nose up. “And while your hands are down there,” Enjolras says, referring to Grantaire's large hands wrapped around his thighs and supporting his weight, “Make sure to touch my ass, okay?” He leans forward for another kiss. Grantaire has to try and wipe the grin off their face to kiss Enjolras properly. They do as they've been asked, sliding their hands to Enjolras’s ass and happily squeezing, hoisting Enjolras up a little higher. Enjolras makes a pleased noise in the back of his throat.

Grantaire opens their mouth, parting their lips and deepening the kiss. It feels so  _ good  _ to be kissed again, so intensely, so happily by someone they trust. They would have never guessed it would be Enjolras of all people, but Grantaire is kind of glad it ended up being him. Especially with the way Enjolras's tongue is shyly sliding along Grantaire’s lower lip. Grantaire feels so excited. Heart thumping and hands grabbing and mind racing- it was so refreshing to feel this again.

Enjolras cups the back of Grantaire’s head as they open their mouth to meet Enjolras in kind, Enjolras’s long fingers twisted in their hair just enough to pull slightly, which is exactly how Grantaire likes it. They can't help the soft moan that sounds from their throat.

Enjolras pulls away, but not too far, still pressing open mouthed kisses to Grantaire's cheek and the edge of their lips. “You wanna move this somewhere else-” Enjolras stops, frowning.

“What?”

“I was trying to think of a gender neutral term for  _ cowboy _ .”

“You were gonna call me cowboy?” Grantaire snorts.

“Well no, not if I can come up with something else. Which I will.” Enjolras says, his face considering.

Grantaire mulls it over. “What about partner?” Grantaire says in the worst Western accent they can manage. Enjolras laughs, sounding like chiming bells, before smiling at Grantaire devilishly.

“Yeehaw,  _ partner _ .” Enjolras says. They burst into helpless giggles, leaning against each other as laughter courses through them. “No, but seriously,” Enjolras sighs, smiling, “unless you wanna clean cum off of your fridge door later today, can we move somewhere else? Like a bed?” Enjolras practically purrs.

“Of course. I happen to have one of those.” Grantaire says, straightening up and still holding Enjolras firmly by his ass as they make their way to their bedroom.

“Good. I want you to fuck me on it.” Enjolras whispers. “Think you can do that for me?”

If Grantaire wasn't hard already, they sure were now. “I can definitely do that.” They practically shiver just at the  _ idea _ of it. 

Grantaire sends a silent prayer to the gods that their room is pretty tidy today. They carefully maneuver into the room, trying not to bump Enjolras’s knees on the door frame, all the while trying to ignore the way Enjolras is mouthing up the side of their neck and biting at their ear.

Grantaire approaches the foot of the bed and promptly tosses Enjolras onto it. Enjolras lands with a soft oof.

“Geeze, no grace at all.” Enjolras snorts, shuffling in the sheets, watching with dark eyes as Grantaire slowly makes their way up the bed, holding themselves over Enjolras in a way that's almost predatory. Enjolras  _ loves  _ it. Grantaire can tell by the slow, pleased grin that makes its way across Enjolras’s face.

“You really want me to top?” Grantaire asks quietly, ducking down to press tickling kisses to Enjolras’s neck. “You want me to fuck you?”

“Yes, yes, please. If that's what you want, that's what I wa-ah!” Grantaire sinks their teeth into the soft skin of Enjolras’s neck, biting down gently. 

“I want that too.” Grantaire promises. They drop a kiss to the soft bite mark. Inhaling, Grantaire suddenly blows a raspberry against Enjolras's neck. Enjolras squeals in shock, his legs kicking, and Grantaire sits back laughing, comfortably perching across Enjolras’s hips. 

“That's so rude!” Enjolras protests. He’s grinning besides himself, hand clapped to his neck.

“It’s just a little fun!” Grantaire says, sitting back a little bit more.

They can feel Enjolras’s erection pressing against their ass. It's not an unwelcome sensation. Enjolras looks at them with a mixture of affection and arousal, his smile fading, his blue eyes hazy and his face flushed. Grantaire can’t help the smile that slowly spreads across their face.

“What is it?” Enjolras asks amusedly, sliding his hands up Grantaire's thighs.

“Of all the things to happen today. I thought I'd be taking a depression nap right about now.”

“Was it really that upsetting?” Enjolras frowns gently. 

“I mean…” Grantaire shrugs. “Yeah. My brain works against me more often than not, so one thing leads to another. I still crave intimacy, you know? I still want to be held. Or hugged. I still want to be kissed and stuff. It's just, when I have no choice, no say in the matter, I  _ have  _ to be on my own because there's no one else… it gets pretty draining.”

“I'm sorry.” Enjolras says sincerely.

“No, no, it’s not your fault. I don't want to be a downer.” Grantaire says, shifting a little uncomfortably.

“Hey, it’s okay. Don't worry. Besides, now you can fuck me, hm? I’ll be right here.” Enjolras says. He punctuates his sentence with a teasing roll of his hips.

“Thanks.” Grantaire says, honestly a little touched and a little bit turned on at the same time. If they had known Enjolras would be so kind and caring, maybe they would have sought this out earlier. “Sorry.” Grantaire inhales deeply, brushing aside the fog that momentarily clouded their mind.

“Nothing to apologize for. In all seriousness, after this, if you need a hug come and find me, okay? I can't promise sex again but hugs are definitely in stock always.” Grantaire reaches for Enjolras’s hand, lacing their fingers with his, smiling gratefully.

“I'll take you up on that.”

“Go ahead.” Enjolras smiles sweetly up at them, calming the lingering traces of their worries.

“I'm gonna kiss you now.” Grantaire says and leans forward, eagerly drinking in all the affection Enjolras has to offer. Their kiss drops from light and sweet to hot and wet very quickly, Enjolras trailing his palms up over Grantaire's spread thighs and across their ass, quietly tucking under their shirt and pressing cool fingertips against their spine. Enjolras kisses the corner of Grantaire's mouth.

“Combeferre says I'm the best hugger he's ever met.” Enjolras murmurs offhandedly.

“Oh?” Grantaire chuckles, reaching a hand up to cup the back of Enjolras’s head as they nip gently at his jawline.

“Yup. Says I know how to make the person feel cared about. And that I don't pull away first, so it's exactly what the other person needs.”

“What about you? Anyone hug you like that?” Down their lips go, tracing every soft hint of Enjolras’s pulse they find at the joint of Enjolras’s neck.

“Cossette does. And Combeferre is an excellent cuddler.” Enjolras tips his head aside so Grantaire has full access to his pale skin. The sight kind of makes Grantaire’s mouth go dry.

“So youre all accounted for, then.” Grantaire smirks, trying to suppress the sudden hot wave of arousal that shoots through them at the sight of clear submission Enjolras is portraying. Cossette’s hugs were indeed all encompassing and overwhelmingly perfect, though. “Well, you'll have to tell Combeferre that I'm the best fuck you've ever had.” Grantaire says. “Just to even the board.” They reach up with their free hand to appreciate the smooth expanse of Enjolras’s chest, still hidden by his shirt but soft on their fingertips.

“I can't say that just yet.” Enjolras says. His breath jolts a little as Grantaire drags the pad of their thumb across one of his nipples.

“Why not?” Grantaire asks innocently.

“You haven't fucked me yet.”

“Mm.” Grantaire hums, grinding their ass down onto Enjolras’s ever present hardness. “You seem pretty excited already though.”

“I haven't gotten laid in like 3 years, of course I am.” Enjolras shoots back. “And I really like this…”

“I do too.” Grantaire grinds down again, enjoying the way Enjolras’s smile wavers as pleasure runs through him. “I  _ really _ like this.” They pick up a slow and dirty pace, rolling their hips and relishing in the feeling of it all. “Tell me what you like.” 

Enjolras kind of finds it harder to talk as Grantaire sits back again, resting their full weight on Enjolras’s hips, still grinding down. It feels good in a soft kind of way, the pleasure muted by his jeans. He arcs up into Grantaire before answering. “Grinding.”

“You're in luck.” Grantaire shoots Enjolras a cheeky smile. “I like that too.” They laugh lightly. 

“You look so good doing that.” Enjolras notes, referring to the way their hips are moving so fluidly, like they’re used to it. “Bet you take dick like a champ, huh.”

“Don't put ideas in my head.” Grantaire purrs. “I'll ride you if you want, but I really want to fuck you like you asked. I want you to  _ really _ feel my cock.”

“I can feel it now.” Enjolras murmurs. It was true, Grantaire was just as hard, their arousal sitting heavy in their clearly bulging jeans. Grantaire grins wolfishly.

“You'll feel it even better if you're good.” Grantaire murmurs. They run both of their hands up under his shirt and across Enjolras’s chest to gently rub their thumbs across his nipples, rolling the buds between their finger and thumb.

Enjolras swallows heavily. “Fuck, Grantaire..” He whines quietly. Grantaire doesn't let up on his chest. Enjolras is visibly blushing now, his face and neck flushing deeply. His hips buck up under Grantaire and his fingers clutch at their sides as he barely muffles a moan.

“Mm, did I find a sensitive spot?” Grantaire teases. Enjolras nods helplessly. He moves to loosely wrap his hands around their wrists.

“Fuck, not too much, please,” He says a little breathlessly. “I get s-super sensitive…” Grantaire lets up with a chuckle, running their hands soothingly over his sensitive skin. “Are you the kind of person to blush down to their chest?”

Enjolras eyes slip shut as he regains his breath. “Mhm.” Enjolras nods. 

“That's cute.”

“See for yourself,” Enjolras says, holding up the edge of his shirt for Grantaire to grab. Off it goes, carelessly tossed to the side and forgotten. He is indeed the kind of person to turn red all the way to his rib cage. 

“Enjolras, you're so hot,” Grantaire says. “Fuck, I'm so lucky.”

“What about yourself?” Enjolras snaps to attention and helps Grantaire out of their shirt. It quickly joins his own on the floor. “You're quite handsome yourself.”

“Thank you.” Grantaire says, pleased. Enjolras, sitting up now, surges forward to kiss Grantaire again, his hands roaming over their exposed skin, soaking in the heat and affection Grantaire was radiating. “Mm, Enj, can I- Can I blow you?” Grantaire asks in a stuttered breath.

Enjolras moans, his grin shaky. “As much as I’d love that, I  _ really  _ would rather blow you.”

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah. Will you let me?”

“Fuck, yeah, of course.”

“You feel comfortable with that?” Enjolras says, brushing a lock of hair out of Grantaire’s face.

“A hundred percent. Appreciate the concern, though.” Grantaire shoots Enjolras a genuine smile. “How do you want me?”

Enjolras considers, looking around as he thinks. “On your back. Don’t take your jeans off. Oh, and I hope you like sloppy blowjobs.”

“Fuck.” Grantaire says. “I love sloppy blowjobs. Those are like, the best kind.”  
  
“Then lay back and let me suck your soul out through your dick.”  
  
Grantaire happily obliges. They both flip, with Grantaire laying back in the sheets, taking up the warm spot Enjolras just occupied, and watches with hazy eyes as Enjolras leans down to kiss their chest and then as he mouths his way down their stomach to rest at the button of their jeans. Enjolras rests along the bed, laying comfortably between Grantaire’s legs.

“When was the last time you got tested?” Enjolras asks, lazily pressing a kiss to Grantaire's hip.

Grantaire props themself up on their elbows to see Enjolras better. “Tested? Oh, uh, like a month ago. A month and a half? Yeah. I got tested cus was gonna go to a bar and go home with some dude but I chickened out of that. but I'm clean, don't worry.”

“I'm clean too.” Enjolras says, and his cheshire cat grin is evident even when he's still pressing lingering kisses to Grantaire's skin. “If I'm clean and you're clean, then we don't have to use condoms if you don't want to.”

Grantaire is embarrassed at how easily their dick shows their excitement. They nod enthusiastically and Enjolras smiles at them.

“That settles that. You still good?” Enjolras quietly checks in, fingertips curling around the top of their jeans.

“I’m  _ great _ . Please blow me.” Grantaire says all in one breath. Enjolras shoots them one more devilish and excited grin and slowly unbuttons their jeans. The tent Grantaire is pitching is evident. Enjolras slowly and carefully slides their jeans down around their hips and stops there, leaving their lower thighs somewhat held together, and gazes down at Grantaire through their underwear.

“Is it cheesy to say I'm excited?” Enjolras asks, appreciatively running his hand up the exposed part of Grantaire's thigh and up across their erection.

Grantaire suppresses a shiver. “Nope.”

“Good, because I'm fairly excited. It's been so long since I've blown anyone.”

“You like blowing people?”

Enjolras rolls his eyes. “Yes. Can't you see that?”

“Nope, sorry, your dick’s hidden from view. It's the only way I can tell if something makes you hot.” Grantaire says playfully. They grin as Enjolras gives them a blank look but the smile drops quickly as Enjolras pulls down their boxers in one swift motion, Grantaire's cock bobbing to attention. 

Enjolras makes a soft appreciative noise as he wraps his hand around it, feeling its weight in his hand. 

“You're thick,” Enjolras notes, leaning forward to press a wet kiss to the tip.

“I-I guess?” 

Enjolras looks up at Grantaire through his eyelashes. “I  _ like _ that.” And then the whole thing was in his mouth and Grantaire was gasping in surprise. Enjolras enthusiastically gets to work, one hand holding them still so he can bob his head and press the flat of his tongue to Grantaire's hard cock, gently scratching his nails down Grantaire's thighs.

“Oh- oh fuck,” Grantaire says, their voice pitching low and hot. Grantaire grasps at the sheets just for something to do with their hands. Enjolras hums around his mouthful. Grantaire giggles slightly at how odd it feels, but their laughter falls away to a moan as Enjolras does it again, then pulls away to focus his attention on the swollen head. “Jesus.” Grantaire mutters. Enjolras licks a drop of precome off of his lips, clearly looking pleased with himself, before giving Grantaire a few firm strokes.

“Don't be shy, Grantaire. I wanna hear you.” Enjolras purrs. “I want you to say my name.”

“Y-your name?” Grantaire asks.

“Yes. I want you to remember who exactly making you feel good.”

“Like- like I’d forget.” Grantaire says. Arousal curls hot under their skin- who knew Enjolras could talk like that? Grantaire kind of wants to hear more, but Enjolras’s mouth quickly becomes preoccupied once again as Enjolras sucks hard on the tip, moving down slowly, his fingers tight around whatever he can’t fit in his mouth. “Fuck,  _ Enjolras _ .” Grantaire can see Enjolras’s hips as he grinds down on the bed, which is so fucking hot it's unfair. Enjolras is  _ getting off  _ on blowing them. Enjolras inhales deeply through his nose and slowly presses further, taking more into his mouth and throat until his nose brushes the curls at the base of Grantaire's cock.

“Holy fuck,” Grantaire whines as they try not to thrust into the tight heat enveloping their dick. “Holy  _ fuck _ , Enjolras.” Enjolras swallows thickly and then pulls up with a satisfied grin.

“I hoped I could still do that.” He says, voice a little rough now, his hand moving up and down Grantaire’s spit slick cock.

“Wh- you deepthroated me!”

“Mhm. Not the weirdest thing I've done.” Enjolras says with a smirk.

“What  _ is _ the weirdest thing you've ever done?” Grantaire asks amusedly.

“I once slept with a man who asked me to bite his dick while I was blowing him.” Enjolras says without hesitating, looking bored.

“Oh my god, he what?” Grantaire could feel their own dick shrivelling with just the idea of that pain. “Did you do it?”

“I did.” Enjolras says, leaning forward to set his teeth very gently on Grantaire's dick. He pulls his lips back and bares his teeth. Grantaire makes a horrified expression. Enjolras pulls back and laughs, shaking his head. “Don't worry, I won't actually bite you. Unless you're into it.”

Grantaire considers. “Are you into it?”

“I'm into whatever turns my partner on the most. That guy practically came down my throat after I did that.” 

“Oh.” Grantaire says. They're kind of distracted by the slow pace Enjolras keeps on their hard cock with his hand as they talk. 

“You wanna come down my throat?” Enjolras says. His eyes are half lidded as he stares up at Grantaire.  
  
“Do you want me to?”

“Yeah.” Enjolras says. He presses a hot, opened mouth kiss to Grantaire’s head. “ _ Yeah. _ ” He sinks down on them again. He bobs his head, his hands spreading warmly across Grantaire’s hips and gently holding them down, so Enjolras can move as he wants. Grantaire’s embarrassingly close to the edge already, panting and moaning as Enjolras takes them apart with his fucking  _ talented _ mouth.

“Enjolras, fuck,” Grantaire whines. “I- I’m close, you-”

Enjolras pulls back, letting Grantaire’s hard cock slip from his lips.  Grantaire can’t get over how  _ satisfied _ Enjolras looks. “If I let you come now, do you think you’d be able to get it up again to fuck me?”

“Ohmygod.” Grantaire hisses. “Yes, yes, ghk, fuck,” They mumble. 

“You’re into that, aren’t you? Coming twice? How many times do you think I could make you come?” Enjolras says, using the Leader Voice that totally gets Grantaire every time they hear it.

“Enjolras, please, I can’t.” Grantaire wheezes, flopping their arm over their face. “I’ll, like, suffer from fluid loss, you can’t do that to me.”

Enjolras chuckles lightly. “Okay. Just twice. Do you want to come?”

“Enjolras, don’t be a tease.”  
  
“I’m not teasing.” Enjolras says, his voice deep and rough. “I’m asking. You want to come, R?”

“Yes, fucking of course I do.” Grantaire laughs, somewhat desperately. “Please? Please.”

“Don’t hold back.” Enjolras says seriously, and then he’s swallowing Grantaire’s cock in one go, pressing deeply, blowing Grantaire’s mind as best as he fucking can. It’s been so long since any attention has been focused on Grantaire, especially such intense attention, such intense pleasure, with no strings attached, and  _ fuck _ , if Enjolras doesn’t look good going down on them. Grantaire is actually kind of losing it. It’s just  _ so good _ , and honestly, Grantaire’s never been that good at resisting the hot pull of pleasure; back arching off the bed and fingers clenching.

“Enjolras, ah, fuck, Enj-” They moan his name. “I’m gonna, fuck, nn!” Grantaire’s orgasm sneaks up on them. They reach down and bury their fingers in Enjolras’s hair, pulling slightly as they finally,  _ finally _ , come right down Enjolras’s throat like Enjolras wanted them to. Enjolras milks it for every last drop Grantaire has to offer.

When Enjolras pulls back, the look on his face is downright triumphant. Grantaire can’t help but snort in amusement, breathing heavily. They shift slightly, finally kicking off their jeans and boxers with the help of Enjolras.

“Come here, you asshole.” Grantaire says, letting Enjolras lay comfortably by their side as they try to get their head back from the clouds again. They wrap their arm around Enjolras’s shoulders and hold him close, pressing kisses to his forehead and temple.

“Why are you snuggling me?  _ You’re  _ the one who just came.” Enjolras says, huffing, but smiling and curling closer.

“Am I not allowed to?” Grantaire says. They’re kind of sleepy now, in a soft sedated sort of way, the frustration they felt earlier fading away.

“I’m not gonna tell you to  _ stop _ , I’m just saying…” Enjolras says. “Can I kiss you?”

“Sure.” Grantaire cups the side of Enjolras’s face and leans down to kiss him. They can kind of taste themself on Enjolras’s tongue, and it’s actually kind of hot. But Grantaire keeps the kiss light and affectionate. When Enjolras pulls away, they look at each other in a moment of pure contentment. 

“Wait!” Enjolras says suddenly. “Your eyes are blue!” 

“Oh, uh, yeah?” Grantaire says, scrunching their face up as Enjolras uses his hands to brush the hair away from their forehead to closer inspect their eyes.

“How long have they been blue?” Enjolras excitedly demands.

“Always?”

“No they haven't.”

“They have! Swear on my mother’s honor.”

“I thought your eyes were brown! The blue is so dark I guess I never thought twice about it.” Enjolras says, letting Grantaire's curls bounce back into place across their forehead. “Your eyes are beautiful.” He says sincerely, gently trailing his fingertips down their cheek affectionately.

Grantaire can feel the blush that rises along their cheeks. “Thank you. Yours are too, you know.”

“Mhm.” Enjolras gives them a dopey smile before kissing them again.

“What’s the next plan of action?” Grantaire murmurs against Enjolras’s lips.

“Mmm. I want you to finger me. I want you to fuck me. That’s endgame here.”

“Right.” Grantaire quietly exhales. Arousal is making their head fuzzy again already. “That.”

“I want it, please?” Enjolras rolls his hips down onto Grantaire's thigh and holy  _ fuck  _ is he hard, pressing a clear and welcome hello into Grantaire's leg even through his jeans.

“Mm, want what?”

“You know exactly what. Don't make me say it again.”

“I want to hear it again.” Grantaire says. Enjolras levels them with a look- but sighs amusedly and gives in. He leans forward to whisper in their ear.

“I want you to fuck me, Grantaire. I want you to fill me up, make me scream as you pound into me, I want you, fuck.” Enjolras grinds down on Grantaire's thigh. “ _ Shit _ , Grantaire, I want you to make me lose my mind, and I want you to make a mess of me, to cum inside me, please? I'll be  _ so  _ good for you.”

Grantaire’s head is swimming with Enjolras’s words and arousal and need and all these things at once. They curse quietly and sit up, shaking their head slightly as if to clear it and them looking back over their shoulder at Enjolras. “You promise to be good?”

“I cannot make such statements without a lawyer.” Enjolras says., grinning devilishly from the sheets.

“I'll take that as a no then.” Grantaire deadpans. Enjolras snorts but sits up too, doing his best to shuffle off his own pants and underwear and kick them right off the bed.

It's hard not to notice Enjolras’s hard cock resting against his thigh now. It’s flushed all pink and pretty. The sight makes their heart beat a bit faster- Enjolras is that aroused because of  _ them _ . Grantaire scoots to the other edge of the bed and opens their nightstand drawer, digging around for their bottle of lube. “You still good on the no condoms thing?” Grantaire asks.

“Yes.” Enjolras says, reaching for Grantaire lazily with one hand. “God, I want your cock in me so bad.” Enjolras mumbles. He manages to gently tickle Grantaire’s side before wrapping his hand loosely around Grantaire’s still soft cock, and Grantaire laughs before batting his hand away.

“Geez, chill, ‘Jo.” Grantaire says with a smile, turning, lube in hand, to face Enjolras again.

“Jo?”

“No good?”

“It’s cute. I’ve just never heard it before.” Enjolras says, sprawling back again. “I don’t mind it.”

“Cool.” Grantaire grins. “How do you wanna do this?”

“Hm,” Enjolras considers, his eyes focusing on Grantaire for a moment. “I’m feeling lazy, you decide.”

Grantaire considers their options. “You know, for someone who was  _ so _ enthusiastic earlier, you sure aren’t putting that much effort in.” Grantaire definitely knows how they want to do this. They shuffle to lay alongside Enjolras again. They press together, Enjolras seeming very comfortable to snuggle back into Grantaire's chest.

“Remind me again who just sucked you off?” Enjolras asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, so that’s it. Enjolras sucks one dick and is suddenly a spoiled, spoiled boy.”

“Mhm.” Enjolras closes his eyes and hums.

Grantaire doesn’t know if Enjolras is doing it on purpose, but the way he casually stretches shows off the delicate curve of the bottom of his ribcage, and the sharp arch of his hip bones, and the still flushed head of his arousal, and oh  _ fuck _ , that’s so hot. Their eyes flicker up to Enjolras’s face only to find a knowing smirk.

“Stop that.” Grantaire chides lightly, ducking for a kiss. Enjolras snickers and kisses them back, turning to face them a little more. “So, good news, I’ll spoil you now. Move your leg up a little?” Grantaire settles closer, letting Enjolras lay on their chest, wrapping one arm protectively around the blond as they get everything the way they want it. In this position, Grantaire can easily reach far enough to finger Enjolras, but stay close enough to brush kisses along the back of his neck, letting Enjolras completely relax. It’s intimate, for sure, but it’ll definitely do the job.

“This good?” Grantaire murmurs right behind Enjolras’s ear.

“Oh yeah. I love this.” Enjolras relaxes happily into Grantaire’s embrace, snuggling his back into Grantaire’s chest. “Get on with it already.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Grantaire presses a kiss to the side of Enjolras's neck and reaches for the lube. “It’s been a while since I’ve done this to anyone, so tell me if something goes awry.”

“Yes, captain.” Enjolras says.

“Eugh, captain?” Grantaire can’t help the mildly disgusted face they make.

“What about baby? Fuck, baby, darling, fill me up, please?” Enjolras purposely pitches his voice just short of a moan as he coos into Grantaire’s hair. “Oh,  _ love _ , fuck me!”

“Enjorlas!” Grantaire doesn't know how much more they can take if Enjolras keeps teasing them. Enjolras is just so good at riling them up. “You’re a fucking terror, stop it, I’m trying to focus here!”

Enjolras is momentarily riddled with giggles, absolutely proud of himself. His laughter subsides, however, as Grantaire prepares their fingers with lube and presses one slick finger to Enjolras's entrance. 

“Oh, is that the way to shut you up?” Grantaire asks sarcastically. They gently rub circles to get Enjolras used to the feeling.

“Bite me.” Enjorlas says. He’s already a little distracted, which Grantaire takes as a good sign, one that means Grantaire won’t have to work very hard to make Enjolras melt.

“Kinky.” Grantaire mutters. They press the tip of one finger into Enjolras, slowly, carefully gauging his reaction, trying not to press too far too quick. Enjolras takes it well, eagerly shifting his hips to make the reach easier for Grantaire.

“Mmm, I forgot how this feels.” Enjolras says. “I haven’t had sex in so long.”

“How do you manage.” Grantaire says dryly.

“Combeferre makes me forget sometimes. Well, all the time really, he’s all I ever need or want. We've had an open relationship for a while, but when I’m with him, like- if he doesn’t want sex, then neither do I. I don’t want you to think I’ve made some great- ah- great sacrifice here.” Enjolras says as Grantaire pushes their finger further. “Really. Having an ace boyfriend is and never has been a problem.”

“More like ace husband.” Grantaire snorts. “Yeah, I know, I’m sorry. I’m not wording it right, I don’t mean to make you feel like being with an ace person is such a Greek tragedy. I know it’s not.” They wiggle their finger a little, pleased to get a warm hum from Enjolras in return. “Ace people are very cool.”

“They are.” Enjolras smiles softly, surely waxing poetic in his own mind about his just as sappy ace boyfriend. Grantaire fucks him on their finger for a moment, letting the action merely tease him, not quite reaching far enough to brush against his prostate but definitely giving Enjolras a tantalizing stretch.

“Dork.” Grantaire says, pressing a few kisses to Enjolras’s neck before pressing another finger against him. “How's that feel?”

“Wonderful. More, please?” Grantaire quickly obeys, pressing their second finger in as deep as they can, and Enjolras is opening up for them  _ so _ perfectly. Enjolras is tight and hot and fuck, fuck, Grantaire’s mind is already reeling. They thrust their fingers again and a pleased sigh falls from Enjolras’s lips. 

“You’re doing great.” Grantaire murmurs quietly against Enjolras’s pulse. They press open mouthed kisses along his warm skin, feeling his pleased rumbling against their lips. 

“Feels really damn good.” Enjorlas says. “If it hadn’t been so long, I’d ask you to be rougher with me…” He says, just short of breathless.

“And I totally would be rough with you. But let’s play it safe for now. After all,” Grantaire says, pitching their voice low and leaning to brush their lips against his ear. “Once you’re all opened up for me, I can be as rough as I want to be, isn’t that right?”

“Mmn, yes, shit,” Enjolras pants. His spine arches in a gorgeous curve as he rocks back onto Grantaire’s fingers. “I want that so badly.”

“Relax for me then, Jo. I’ll give it to you. Patience yields focus, and all that.” Grantaire can’t even believe this is happening- but they do really want to give Enjolras everything he’s asking for. Everything and then some.

Grantaire slows down, focusing on the movement of their fingers inside Enjolras, slow and slick. Enjolras is still not as relaxed as they want him to be, but Grantaire knows that’s not the goal here, at least for a second, Enjolras’s pleasure is. They press their fingers in to the knuckle. They curl their fingers up towards Enjolras’s stomach, looking for the bundle of nerves that would make Enjolras really melt with each press of their fingertips.

“Grantaire,” Enjolras keens. “I- I-” His sentence trails off like a train off the tracks, his voice cracking around a moan as Grantaire finally finds it. Grantaire presses quick and firm circles around it and Enjolras can't help the desperate whining that makes it past his lips.

“Feel good?”

“Yeah, feels good, y-yeah, shitfuckdamn,” Enjolras pants. He does his best to ride back down onto Grantaire's fingers, demanding more, and Grantaire is playing just shy of giving it to him. They keep that pace up, quick and teasing, enjoying the way they can see Enjolras’s abs tensing and feel his ribs expanding with every gasped breath and how Enjolras really does melt into their arms, relaxing into a pleasured puddle against their chest and around their fingers. He sounds so good too, panting and moaning with each little motion of Grantaire's clever fingers.

“More, please?” Enjolras asks. “I want more,” he whines, clutching to Grantaire's arm around him.

“As you wish.” Grantaire nudges their nose against Enjolras’s cheek until they get him to turn. They capture Enjolras’s lips in a kiss, eagerly accepting the happy way Enjolras surges up to them, and they carefully spread their fingers inside him. Enjolras’s shaky exhale gets Grantaire to pause. They hold still.

“Enj?”

“Just one minute. I'm fine- I swear…”

Enjolras’s eyes are closed and his face is deeply flushed, his lips parted on a silent moan, panting out warm breath against Grantaire's lips. Suddenly, Grantaire gets it.

“You're so sensitive.” Grantaire whispers.

“ _ Fuck _ you.”

“It's the hottest thing, I swear.” Grantaire promises. 

Enjolras keens, his next retort slipping away as Grantaire carefully scissors their fingers.

“Wait, wait, I-” Enjolras protests, patting Grantaire's face insistently.

“What?”

“Nothing, I just- wait a second or else I'll come and I can't bounce back like you.”

“No?”

“No, I just,” Enjolras exhale deeply. “Give me a second.”

“Of course.” Grantaire stills their fingers and brushes a few kisses across Enjolras’s cheekbone. Enjolras’s eyes are closed as he focuses on calming down. Enjolras’s flushed cock is leaking an insane amount against his thigh. “You’re so pretty like this, Enjolras.” Grantaire murmurs.

“Thanks,” Enjolras says offhandedly. Grantaire thinks that Enjolras didn’t even process what they said properly before responding. 

“When I get my cock in you, I bet you’ll look  _ gorgeous _ .”

Enjolras shudders, quickly reaching down to tightly wrap his fingers around the base of his cock. 

“That excited, hm?” Grantaire teases, laughing lightly.  
  
“Fuck, Grantaire, really, I’m so fucking close right now, I can’t have you putting imagery into my head.”

“Like the image of my thick cock spreading you open?” Grantaire says, their voice low. 

“Ghk,” Enjolras says eloquently, his chest heaving with the effort to stay calm. “Please,” He says, and with a rueful smile, Grantaire relents.

They wait for a moment in gentle quiet as Enjolras gets a grip on himself. Grantaire just soaks in the sight of Enjolras against their chest, his legs tangled casually with theirs, his long fingers wrapped around his own dripping dick as they wait. Eventually, Enjolras exhales slowly.

“I’m good. But I want to- Can we switch positions?” Enjolras asks.

“Sure,” Grantaire says easily. “What do you have in mind?”

Enjolras grins and after Grantaire pulls their fingers away, nudges Grantaire to sit up so he can lay down again. Enjolras lays face down in the sheets, arching his back and presenting his ass to Grantaire temptingly.

Grantaire’s mouth runs a little dry at the mere sight of it.

“I’ll want to flip over later.” Enjolras says, comfortably resting his head on his folded arms. “I don’t like coming like this, but I  _ really  _ want you like this right now.”

“I have no objections.” Grantaire says, leaning up to reach the bottle of lube again, just to be safe, and coating their fingers again to easily slide back into Enjolras. His hips roll back onto Grantaire’s fingers as he moans. With their clean hand, Grantaire soothingly runs a soft trail up Enjolras’s back. “Tell me something else you like.”

“Oh, hmm.” Enjolras murmurs. Grantaire isn't sure if its a noise of acknowledgement or a hum of pleasure at Grantaire's clever fingers pressing deeply.

“Well?” Grantaire gently prompts again. Enjolras exhales.

“I like a really specific thing.”

Grantaire grins. “Tell me this thing.”

Enjolras squirms for a minute, a hot flush glowing on the back of his neck. “I like it when my partner is fucking me and holds down my hips, so I can't move them, something about it is so…” Enjolras shudders pleasantly. “I really like it.”

Grantaire leans forwards and presses a few kisses against Enjolras’s shoulder blade, still idly thrusting their fingers. “Like, as a power thing? That they are in control and you’re not?”

“Kind of? I think I just like being held down.”

A million ideas of Enjolras being pinned down beneath them flashes through Grantaire’s head. It stops the motions of their fingers. “Oh?”

“Yeah.” Enjolras breathlessly says. Grantaire slides their palm down his back, softly and slowly, stopping at the base of his spine. They spread their fingers wide and push down, pressing Enjolras’s hips down until his legs are spread and his hips are pressed firmly against the bed.

“Like this?” Grantaire rumbles pleasantly.

“Oh, fuck yeah. I like this-” Enjolras says, pushing his hips back and finding there isn’t much room to move back against Grantaire’s strong hand. “I like this a  _ lot _ .”

“Good. Can I trust you to keep your hips here and not to grind against the bed?” Grantaire arches over him, pressing kisses against his shoulder. Their lips brush against the back of Enjolras’s ear as they tease their fingers again.

“No.”

“Mmm, naughty.” Grantaire says. 

Enjolras shifts a bit, smiling. “I never really got that one? The whole naughty thing.” Grantaire raises an eyebrow. “Like, I just don’t get it.”

Grantaire grins. “I think it’s pretty easy to understand.” They press firmly on Enjolras’s hips and scissor their fingers in a slow, teasing motion. “Naughty boys don’t get rewards.” They say, voice deep and husky. “Have you been good, Enjolras? Have you earned a reward?” They press their fingers firmly against Enjolras’s prostate and rub a few quick circles; pleased to hear a sharp hiss followed by a moan, but no reply from Enjolras. “Didn’t think so,” Grantaire says, and pulls their fingers back to teasingly press against Enjolras’s entrance.

“No, fuck, please.” Enjolras groans, lifting his head to reach Grantaire, moving his hips to no avail. Grantaire is much too strong for that. “No, Grantaire, I want-”

“You haven’t been good,” Grantaire presses on. Enjolras’s head drops as he sighs, overcome with want.

“Okay- shit, I get it.” Enjolras pants. “I get it, please, more?”

Grantaire laughs, unable to keep the game going. “Sounds like you’re not the type to play like that.” They obey, pressing a third finger into Enjolras. He’s still tight, and it worries Grantaire a little. “You have to relax for me, Enjolras.”

“I’m trying.” Comes the murmured reply.

“Can I have a kiss?” Grantaire asks. Enjolras raises his head to turn and reach Grantaire’s lips and they kiss passionately. Grantaire’s just trying to get Enjolras to relax a little bit more- better safe than sorry- but Enjolras seems so eager to kiss them and Grantaire sure as fuck isn’t going to complain.

Soon enough, Grantaire is fucking Enjolras on their fingers, absolutely loving the way Enjolras twitches and writhes in pleasure as he gets exactly what he wants. It’s just so pleasantly overwhelming and Enjolras looks  _ so  _ good…

“Do you think you’re ready?” Grantaire asks, sighing into Enjolras’s hair. They’re more than hard again, and having Enjolras like this is making their mind spin. They want to fuck him so badly, want to give him everything, want to make him fucking  _ fall apart _ .

“Oh yeah,” Enjolras says. He tries to get his breath back. “That.”

“You forgot, didn’t you.” Grantaire laughs.

“I,” Enjolras moans loudly at the insistent press of Grantaire’s fingers, and then huffs at his own reaction. “I did. But you would too.”

“Definitely.”

“Yeah,” Enjolras says. “Y-yeah, I’m ready.” Grantaire hums and drops a few quick kisses to Enjolras’s skin, before leaning back and looming over Enjolras. They pull their fingers away from Enjolras and hastily wipe them on the sheets and pat Enjolras’s ass lightly. 

“Your hips are raised again. I thought I told you to keep them down.” Grantaire says. Enjolras glares at them over their shoulder. 

“Maybe you should make me keep them down.” Enjolras says. Grantaire cocks and eyebrow, a slowly grins.

“Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah.” Enjolras says. Grantaire puts both of their hands against Enjolras’s hips and squeezes. They push Enjolras’s hips to the bed, hands still tight on either side of his hips, and press down, enough that Enjolras doesn’t even have the wiggle room to grind his cock against the bed. Grantaire ruts their hard cock against Enjolras’s ass- a tease as well as a welcome stimulation for Grantaire. “Oh,  _ yes _ .” Enjolras says. He relaxes into the bedsheets with a shaky sigh. “Hey, wait,” He says, looking over his shoulder again. “You have to tell me something you like now, too.”

“It’s kind of hard to think right now,” Grantaire says, not by way of excuse, but because they’re so  _ close  _ to finally fucking Enjolras.

“Too bad. Tell me something you like, or I won’t let you fuck me.” Enjolras says, a sharp grin on his lips.

“ _ Christ _ , you fucking devil. Don’t you want me to have sex with you?”  
  
“Of course I do.” Enjolras looks awfully smug. Grantaire can’t help but give in to the power Enjolras has over them. “Just tell me something you like, and we can continue.”

Grantaire whines and thrusts against the cleft of Enjolras’s ass a few times. They run through their mind, trying to recall previous partners, things they liked, things they didn’t like. It was so hard to  _ think _ …

“I like hickies.” Grantaire says. “I love the marks, I think they’re really fucking hot.”

“Anywhere or just your neck?”

“Anywhere,” Grantaire breathes. “I once had a partner who left hickies on my thighs in the shape of a heart. It was really fucking cute but also made me cum in like four minutes.”

“Are your thighs sensitive?”

“Incredibly.”

“Good.” Enjolras says, looking extremely pleased with the new information. “I hereby give you permission to fuck me.”

“Thank you, my good sir.” Grantaire laughs, releasing their grip on Enjolras’s hips with one hand to reach down and line themselves up. “Ready?”

“Darling you better do it now or-” Grantaire rubs the tip of their dick teasingly against Enjolras before slowly pushing in, effectively silencing the blonde’s snarky comments. Grantaire is careful to take it easy, thrusting gently to work their way to the base. When they’ve bottomed out, they stop for a moment, sighing a low moan and flexing their fingers along Enjolras’s hips. 

“Fuck,” Enjolras hisses. “Fuck, fuck, that’s good, that’s so good, Gran _ taire _ -” Enjolras tries to roll his hips back to no avail. “Grantaire, please,” He begs.

“Patience is a virtue, Enjolras.” Grantaire says, their voice surprisingly calm. Grantaire feels anything  _ but _ calm. Their blood is pumping and their heart is racing and everything inside them is telling them to seek out more of this hot and wet pressure around their dick.

“No, fuck me, fuck me now, I need it-”

“Enjolras.” Grantaire says. “I’m in control here. I’ll give you everything, just relax.”

Enjolras quiets with a whine. Grantaire’s almost surprised.

“You want me to take control?”  
  
“You already have it,” Enjolras says quietly. His eyes are closed and he’s so tight around Grantaire and fuck, he can’t just say shit like that. Except that he can, and Grantaire can play along.

“Alright.” Grantaire says, not even bothering to hide the pleased grin from their voice. “I’ve got you.” Grantaire squeezes Enjolras’s hips reassuringly, still pressed firmly to the bed, before drawing their hips back and pushing back slowly. They can tell Enjolras wants it faster, rougher, but Grantaire super duper doesn’t want to hurt him, so they take it slow, easing up to a quicker pace. Enjolras is already whining and slowly relaxing under Grantaire’s careful attentions.

“Grantaire- ah,” Enjolras moans. His hips buck up on reflex in Grantaire’s hold.

“Look at you,” Grantaire murmurs, encouraged by arousal and Enjolras’s soft whining. “Feels good, hm? Getting fucked after all this time?” Grantaire’s making another shot in the dark here with what Enjorlas likes, but Enjolras doesn’t protest to the chatter. “Is this what you wanted when you asked me to have sex with you this morning? Me grinding into you?” Grantaire punctuates their sentence with a particularly rough thrust and a deep, promising grind.

“Mmm, yes, yes, I wanted this-”

“So did I.” Grantaire leans forwards and presses open mouthed kisses to the back of Enjolras’s neck. “Lord knows I wanted this,  _ fuck _ , you feel so good. You want more?”

“Please? Fuck, p-please, I want you to be rough with me.” Enjorlas pleads. It’s so hard to resist.

“I know you do, I know. I don't want to hurt you, Enjolras. Imagine if I turned you back to Combeferre after I had injured you.” Grantaire grimaces. “Demons, for sure.”

“You won't hurt me.” Enjolras insists.

“Enjolras. Relax. I'm not going to leave you unsatisfied, okay? You have to trust me.”

Enjolras shivers. “I trust you.”

“Then relax.”

“I...I'm relaxed.” Enjolras says, exhaling deeply. Grantaire is still buried deep inside him and mentally pats themselves on the back for staying so level headed.

“Good.” Grantaire murmurs. “Good.” They pull their hips back, enough that their cock slowly drags out almost like they're going to pull out completely. However, that isn't the case. They slide back in, thrusting a little roughly, grinding firmly into Enjolras. 

Enjolras moans Grantaire’s name. It sounds beautiful, almost like a song. Grantaire repeats the motion, allowing the time to grind into Enjolras, knowing the curve of their cock is surely pressing firmly against his prostate. Grantaire works up a rhythm, hot and fast, pressing down on Enjolras’s hips to entirely control the pace of the movement, loving the sound of skin on skin.

Enjolras is absolutely  _ beside  _ himself. His hands clutch at the sheets and pillows as if they could offer a lifeline for the solid thrusts that are shaking him to his core. His mouth parts in a silent cry that cracks into a moan, and then he’s gasping and calling out Grantaire’s name.

“R- R, Grantaire,  _ fuck  _ yes, oh my god-!” 

“Feels good, Enjolras, you feel so good,” Grantaire moans, lost in sensation. They grind deep and punishing. Enjolras’s voice colors the air with pants and gasps and broken words as he lets Grantaire do as they please, absolutely enjoying every second of it.

The bed is creaking and both of them are  _ loud _ \- but neither of them care at the slightest. They both just want more, crave more,  _ need _ more.

“Gr-Grantaire, fuck,” Enjolras says, reaching back and insistently patting at the hand on his hip.

“What is it?” Grantaire says, slowing their pace enough to listen to him.

“I wanna flip over.” Enjolras says, pushing up onto his hands. Grantaire nods, sliding out of him- both sigh at the momentary loss- and then Enjolras is up on his knees and is grabbing Grantaire’s arms to guide them into a new position.

Which apparently, ends with Grantaire sitting against the headboard and Enjolras straddling their thighs.

“Like this, okay?” Enjolras says. His cock stands hard against his stomach as he braces himself over them.

“Fine by me.” Grantaire breathes. Enjolras leans forwards and kisses them, silently thanking them for their trust. When Enjolras pulls away again, he nods, one quick conclusion, and then Enjolras is reaching down and lining up and sliding down onto Grantaire in one smooth roll of his hips.

Grantaire can’t help as their head falls back against the headboard with a dull thud as Enjolras picks up a pace of his own speed, which is steady and possibly even more mind blowing then the one before. Grantaire rests their hands on his thighs, possessively squeezing their fingerprints into Enjolras’s skin as Enjolras rides the life out of them.

“Oh, fucking, oh, Gran _ taire _ -” Enjolras whines. “This feels so, so,” Words apparently escape him because he drops his head down onto Grantaire’s shoulder. Grantaire reaches up and threads their fingers into his hair and they cradle him with some sort of comfort as their bodies move together. Grantaire is rolling their hips up to meet every drop of Enjolras’s hips against theirs, creating some sort of found rhythm between them, and everything is just so fucking perfect and right at that moment that Grantaire can’t help the shaky exhale of Enjolras’s name. Enjolras squeezes around Grantaire and suddenly they remember when Enjolras asked them to say his name.

“Enjolras, fuck,  _ Enjolras _ . This feels so good,” Grantaire moans, their lips brushing against Enjolras’s ear. He shudders, his pace still unfaltering. “You’re making me feel so hot right now,  _ so  _ wonderful.”

Enjolras cries out, his nails scraping down Grantaire’s chest as he fucks himself harder down onto Grantaire. “ _ Please _ !” he moans. “I-I’m so close, I’m so c-close, I want to come-”

“I’m not stopping you, Enjolras.” Grantaire says. They slide their hand from Enjolras’s thigh and grip his ass possesively instead. Grantaire could only imagine what it looked like from afar; Enjolras riding them, practically bouncing in their lap, Grantaire desperately holding onto him. “You wanna come while riding my thick cock? I-I’m not stopping you.”

Enjolras is writhing and squirming in desperate pleasure but Grantaire can tell he needs that push over the edge. They grip a little tighter on his hair and pull him from his hiding spot in their neck, looking directly into his eyes. 

“Enjolras, I want you to come,” Grantaire says. They aren’t even really sure where it came from, this deep commanding voice, but Enjolras’s eyes practically roll back as his whole body tenses, desperate to obey. He shakes, fingers curling against Grantaire’s skin, and then he’s coming, back arching and thighs shaking, riding his orgasm all the way through on Grantaire’s cock, and making a right fucking mess on Grantaire’s chest.

Grantaire can’t bear to take their eyes away from the beautiful sight before them. They’re so achingly hard it hurts- but Enjolras isn’t done.

“Fuck me, Grantaire-” He’s saying, still shaking from waves of his own orgasm as his hips keep up the pace. “C-come inside me, please-” and Grantaire can’t help but to listen. They thrust up into Enjolras, rough like he wanted, chasing out their own orgasm. They soon follow Enjolras over the edge with a broken cry of his name.

Enjolras slumps over onto Grantaire again, breathing heavily. Grantaire is slick inside him. Grantaire wraps their arms around him, holding him snugly to their chest despite the jizz splattered on their skin. Enjolras doesn’t seem to particularly mind anyway. They both come down, catching their breath, letting their heart rates slow and their minds clear once more.

Enjolras smells really nice, Grantaire realizes, even after rigorous sex. As odd as that may seem, Grantaire can smell vanilla scented something or other in his hair. It feels really nice to just hold him. Enjolras must feel the same way because his hands carefully sneak up around Grantaire’s shoulders to hold them too.

“Damn,” Grantaire is the first to break the peaceful quiet. “That was…”

“Gimmie my phone, I wanna tell Combeferre I rode your brains out.” Enjolras mumbles. Grantaire laughs, caught by surprise, but amused nonetheless. Enjolras sits up. His face and chest are still flushed but he’s smiling too.

“Maybe I’ll text him off of my phone and say I fucked you through the mattress, how about that?”

“I’m sure he’d love to hear.” Enjolras says, raising one eyebrow. “Maybe we could tease him a little and send a picture.” 

“Would he be okay with that?” Grantaire asks.

“Oh, sure. As long as he’s not involved, he loves hearing about my… how do you say, sexual exploits?” Enjolras grins. “He’d love a picture of you and I all fucked out. That is, if you are okay with it and want to send one.”

“Mm, depends on the picture.” Grantaire says honestly. “Why don’t we get cleaned up first?”

“Okay.” Enjolras says, smiling. He seems much more subdued now, in a soft sort of way. It’s an outrageously cute look on him. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes please.” Grantaire says, smiling. They meet in the middle and this time their kiss is much less needy and more soft and slow. Grantaire runs their hands down Enjolras’s back and Enjolras hums, smiling into the kiss.

“M’ getting sticky, E.” Grantaire pulls back and grins. They brush their nose against Enjolras’s. Enjolras presses one last kiss to their lips and then slides up and off of Grantaire.

Grantaire reaches for the tissues on their nightstand and cleans the somewhat sticky cum off of their chest and Enjolras tends to the cum that leaks out of him. Grantaire really, really tries not to look, because the sight of their cum making a mess on the inside of Enjolras’s thighs is going to haunt their wet dreams for  _ weeks _ .

Once they’re all cleaned up, Enjolras decides he wants to cuddle. Grantaire has absolutely no objections to that.

They snuggle up against the headboard again, half sitting up and half sprawled out on each other, Enjolras’s back to Grantaire’s chest. They're still too warm for a blanket, so they just sit in the nude while they relax. Enjolras peers at his phone that he had dug out from his pants pocket and then turns back to Grantaire. 

“Is it okay if I tell Combeferre some details about today?” He asks politely.

“Sure. Just make me seem really cool and suave, okay?” Grantaire says.

Enjolras snorts, rolling his eyes. “You are cool, I don’t have to falsify anything.”

Grantaire tries to pretend that the small compliment doesn’t make their heart flutter. “Fine,” They say, ducking down to hide behind Enjolras’s shoulder as Enjolras opens a new message to his boyfriend. They lazily press a few kisses against his neck as he texts. 

A few moments pass before Grantaire realizes that Enjolras hasn’t typed a single word. Instead, he’s slowly leaning his head to the side, making room for Grantaire’s travelling lips.

They pause. Enjolras seems to realize himself.

“Sorry.” He says. “That tickles, is all.”

“Tickles, hm?”

Enjolras blushes, focusing again on his text message. Grantaire is feeling cheeky now, though. They keep kissing his neck, letting the kisses grow open mouthed and sloppy. They suck lightly on his skin, and they feel his breath catch.

“Grantaire…” Enjolras says. “Hng.”

Grantaire hasn’t been given permission to leave marks, though, so they don’t. They really, really want to, but Grantaire certainly knows better.

They pull back and instead hook their chin over his shoulder.

“I think I have an idea for a picture to send Combeferre.” Enjolras says.

“Yeah? And what’s that?”

Enjolras shifts a bit in Grantaire’s hold. “How about you leave a hickey on me,” Enjorlas says, tapping his collar bone with one finger. “And I leave one on you. That’ll look great.”

Grantaire has to breathe deeply to keep their blood pressure level. “Sounds great,” They choke, trying and failing not to envision their mark on Enjolras’s skin for days.

Enjolras grins mischievously. “I was getting the a-okay from Ferre, and he said sure. So,” Enjolras says, tossing his phone to the side momentarily. “What do you think?”

“I think I might come a third time today, is what I think.” Grantaire mutters. Enjolras grins, laughing cheerfully.

“I want to take a picture of you leaving one on me, if that's okay.”

“Sure. I'm trusting you to be smart with the pictures, alright?” Grantaire says. They trusts Enjolras, they really do, but sometimes it's better to be clear.

“Of course.” Enjolras says firmly. “Nothing without your permission first.” 

“Thank you.”

“It's only right.” Enjolras says. He shifts and flips around to straddle Grantaire again, tossing his hair dramatically. “Well, you your worst.” 

“L-like this?” Grantaire asks, flustered, referring to Enjolras’s apparent love for straddling them.

“Is this okay?” Enjolras asks, suddenly looking concerned, sitting back slightly. 

“Oh it's way more than fine. Just ignore that thing at your thigh, that's only my boner.” Grantaire grumbles, setting their hands on Enjolras’s hips and pulling him closer.

“You can't get hard that fast again.” Enjolras says, frowning. “Can you?”

Grantaire raises their eyebrows as if to say  _ just watch me _ , before leaning forward to nuzzle into Enjolras’s neck. This form of intimacy is really nice- just naked and close and happy; skin on skin. “Anywhere you want me to put it in particular?”

Enjolras hums, the sensation rumbling near Grantaire’s lips. They kiss and tickle up the side of his neck and Enjolras laughs at the feeling.

“Preferably somewhere that won't be seen when I wear a shirt.” Enjolras says. “Just to be safe.” Grantaire snorts and peppers kisses down his neck to his shoulder. They bite gently, promisingly, and Enjolras exhales slowly. “Yeah, right there.” he says, his voice low.

It's amazing how he can still sound so needy even after he’s been fucked out. Grantaire might have come twice already but if they hear that voice for much longer, there might actually be a chance of their dick waking right the fuck up. They get to work, biting a little harder and sucking. Grantaire pays it no mind when Enjolras lifts his phone and snaps a few pictures, curling their lips back to show off their teeth as he does, just for show. Running their hands down Enjolras’s back, they squeeze his hips affectionately as they finish off the hickey; pulling back to see a mark blossoming on his skin.

“That ought to do it.” Grantaire murmurs. They’re quite satisfied.

Enjolras smiles. His ears are red and his eyes are kind of hazy, but he gently shakes his head and laughs. “Thanks,” He says.

“No problem. Did the pictures turn out well?”

“Oh, yeah.” Enjorlas brings his phone up so Grantaire can see it. The pictures were nearly artful- or at least they thought so, Enjolras’s blushing face smugly smiling up from the screen as Grantaire hid in his neck.

Grantaire whistles in appreciation.

“I know, right? Do you mind if I send this one to my boyfriend?” Enjolras asks.

“Not at all.” Grantaire says. Honestly, the thought of Combeferre seeing Grantaire’s mark on Enjolras is kinda hot. Like,  _ really  _ hot.

Enjolras finishes up his text to Combeferre and sets his phone aside. “Thank you.” He says, looking at Grantaire. He leans down to gently kiss Grantaire, holding their face with one hand. When he pulls back, he slides his thumb across Grantaire’s bottom lip, and then leans in again, this time to kiss the side of Grantaire’s mouth, chasing his way to the edge of their jaw, and to their neck. Down his lips travel as he pushes Grantaire to lay flat on the bed. Grantaire can’t help but be a little embarrassed at how fast their heart rate picks up but Enjolras doesn’t seem to mind in the slightest. He even drops a kiss there, over Grantaire’s heart, feeling the beat of their heart under his lips.

Grantaire hides their face with one hand as they watch Enjolras leave a hickey on their chest. Knowing that it’s going to be there every time they look at their chest makes them sigh a shaky breath, feeling fully overwhelmed in the best possible way.

When Enjolras is done leaving a dark mark, he kisses it lightly before sitting up. He sees Grantaire’s flustered face and laughs, smiling happily, his hair falling over his shoulder as he leans forward to kiss Grantaire’s knuckles and nudging their hand out of the way so he can kiss them properly.

“Mind if I stay a bit longer?” He asks quietly.

“Sure,” Grantaire whispers. “Take a nap with me, and then you can leave whenever you'd like.”

“Okay.” Enjolras says. He reaches back for the sheets and pulls it over the both of them, covering them as he snuggles further into Grantaire’s chest. Grantaire wraps an arm around him.

As Grantaire’s heart rate slows once more, they both fall into a comfortable and dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, picture Combeferre blushing at the HOT PIC his bf sent him can u imagine
> 
> also if i goofed anywhere on R's pronouns, pls comment and let me know! I havent written an enby character before so I might have missed it somewhere. Thanks!


End file.
